1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to football throwing machines and more particularly pertains to a new football throwing machine for propelling a football down field to be caught and also for receiving the football when the football is thrown back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of football throwing machines is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for a person to practice receiving a football propelled down field as well as practice throwing a football at a target. Additionally, the system should receive the football thrown by the person and recycle the football into the system to be propelled down field again.